


Attract Me (Till It Hurts To Concentrate)

by Recibae



Series: The Poly!verse [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recibae/pseuds/Recibae
Summary: You just planned on bringing your man his lunch, honestly! If he happened to have other ideas, that was just icing, really.Dom!Ignis and sex in the office, for a request by Enegmatic.





	Attract Me (Till It Hurts To Concentrate)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enegmatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enegmatic/gifts).



> I do use Y?N once, for those who'll want to use a name replacement extension.

“Ignis? I brought you lunch.”  


Ignis blinked at the sight of you leaning against the doorway to his office, dangling a deliciously scented bag. He adjusted his glasses, but couldn’t hide the way his eyes roamed up and down your form from you. _Must have been a stressful day so far, if that’s his idea of subtle,_ you thought. “There was no need for you to come out of your way on your day off like this,” he said, but the genuine look of happiness on his face belied any real reproach.  


“You were gone before I woke up this morning- thank you for making the coffee, by the way- and I feel like I’ve barely seen you this week. So, here I am- I get to see my boyfriend, and you don’t decide to work through lunch and come home starving. Win-win.“  


He chuckled. "I suppose I can’t argue with that logic, love.” He rounded the desk, pressing a gentle kiss to your cheek as he relieved you of the container. As soon as he set it down, however, he cupped your face in his hands, and the next kiss was significantly less chaste. Your lips parted as you moaned into his mouth, and his tongue found yours; you clung to his shoulders, overwhelmed in a haze of cologne and coffee. He finally broke away from your kiss as your knees wobbled under you, looking infuriatingly unruffled. You leaned against his desk to steady yourself and watched him lock the door with a decisive motion. He turned back to you, with a look that might have been described as a leer, had it appeared on a less elegant face. “Now, where were we?”  


Before you could formulate any kind of response, he was on you again, his arms trapping you between him and the desk. He leaned into you, his hips grinding against yours; your back arched in an unconscious response, brushing your sensitive nipples across the firm planes of his chest. You smiled against his soft lips. Maybe it was being in his element in the Citadel that had clearly put him in a dominant mood. Whatever it was, you weren’t going to waste it. You put on your best innocent expression, but the effect was probably somewhat spoiled by your flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. “Where would you like me to be, sir?”  


Ignis’ eyebrow arched at your tone. Something in his posture changed almost imperceptibly; one second he was simply standing in front of you, and the next, he loomed over you, filling your vision. “Bend over the desk,” he ordered you, without a moment’s hesitation, and you wondered if he’d imagined this before. You scrambled to obey, exaggeratedly arching your back as you glanced over your shoulder to see his reaction. You didn’t expect his hand in the middle of your back, carefully but firmly pressing you down flat against the cool wooden surface, but judging by the sudden intake of breath you could barely hear, he was clearly enjoying the view.  


“Good girl…” His voice was pitched low, and his breath was warm against your ear as he pinned you down. “Do you know how often I’ve fantasized about taking you just like this, kitten? Bent over my desk, where anyone could walk in and see how beautiful you look when you’re desperately begging for me?” His hand left your back, and soon you could feel the expensive material of his trousers pressing against your skin as he stripped your lower half bare. He left you in just your heels, keeping you at the perfect height for him to toy with you as he pleased. Your fingers tightened, seeking purchase on the desk as one of his hands tangled in your hair, the other slipping between your legs. You didn’t think it was possible for his voice to get much lower, but he was nearly purring as his fingers found you wet and wanting. “Oh, you are desperate…” His touches were light and teasing, just enough to have you moaning underneath him without giving you what you really wanted. “But I haven’t heard any begging yet, love.”  


You nearly sobbed as he pulled his hand back, and it took you a minute to collect your thoughts into something more coherent than _fuckyespleasedon'tstop._ “I need you,” you pleaded, your desperation clear. “I’ll do anything, just please fuck me, Ignis.”  


His hand came down on your ass with a sharp smack as soon as the last word left your mouth. The sound was harsher than the blow, but you still squirmed a bit, realizing your mistake. “ _Sir._ Astrals, please, I need your cock, sir.”  


The sound of his dark chuckle nearly masked the rasp of his zipper coming down, but both noises had your knees weakening under you. You waited for his touch, every moment where he wasn’t touching you the sweetest agony. “Look at you, so eager to obey my every command.” He slid two fingers back into you without warning, and you barely clapped your hand over your mouth in time to muffle your moan. His long fingers felt so good, but it wasn’t enough, and you knew he knew it. _Teasing bastard._ You were really starting to regret ever letting on how much his voice affected you.  


You rocked yourself back against his hand, wanting more, and he didn’t pull away. “Please sir, fuck me hard.” His fingers curled within you, and you took it as encouragement to continue. “I’m yours, use me any way you want, but fucking Six, I need you inside me.”  


His breath caught, and your toes curled in your shoes as his fingers dug into your hips. Before you could protest him withdrawing his fingers, he sheathed himself to the hilt inside of you in one swift movement, and this time there was no way you could hold back the cry that left your mouth. His lanky body fit perfectly against yours as he leaned over you, keeping you captive and helpless against the desk without crushing you. You rolled your hips back as much as your position allowed, feeling like you might actually die if he didn’t start moving. He seemed intent on prolonging your torment for as long as possible, but you couldn’t help but feel smug hearing the raggedness of his breath in your ear. You clenched down around his shaft, determined to draw a bigger reaction out of him.  


At your provocation, Ignis’ grip became just short of bruising. “I should spank you again for that, kitten,” he breathed in your ear, following his words with a sharp nip of his teeth on your earlobe. Fortunately for you, apparently his self-control did fall just slightly short of infinite, and he finally started to move within you.  


You’d never known anyone to approach pleasure as analytically as Ignis did. When you’d first slept with him, he’d let you take control, submitting to you as gracefully as he did most things in life, but up until the moment you’d watched his eyes roll back in ecstasy as he spent inside you, you’d sensed him watching you- not just enjoying the view as you’d bounced on top of him, but observing you for every hint or signal at what you liked. And as with most tasks Ignis Scientia approached, it hadn’t taken him long to master the art of fucking your gods-damned brains out. He knew your body so well, and with him murmuring in your ear about how much he loved having you at his mercy like this, it didn’t take long at all for him to bring you to your peak, writhing helplessly under him. Even as you moaned his name, he showed no sign of slowing down. One of his hands slid up to grip your neck, the other seeking your clit, and you knew he was set on drawing out your pleasure until you came for him as many times as he wanted you to. His pace never faltered, the silky fabric of his shirt soft against your skin as he pounded you over and over. Soon enough you could feel another climax building, and as always, he was in complete control.  


“Come for me, Y/N,” he commanded, his voice low. What else could you do but obey? Your eyes closed as your orgasm washed over you, and only your position, pinned between Ignis and the desk, kept you on your feet. However, it seemed Ignis wasn’t quite done with you yet.  


“What a good girl you are, following orders so well. On your knees, and don’t you dare spill a drop.” With that, he pulled you up, moving in between you and the desk, and you obediently dropped to your knees in front of him. Moments after your lips wrapped around his cock, he was coming in your mouth. You swallowed every drop, tasting yourself on him as you licked him clean.  


When you looked up at him, he was bracing himself against the desk, knuckles clenched white against the edge, but his expression was tender. You loved how after all this time, even as he’d grown to enjoy all kinds of roleplay with you, the instant you were done he was back to being your usual caring lover. You’d had to beg him to dominate you at first, insisting that there was nothing too harsh or degrading that you wouldn’t love hearing as you submitted to him, but you knew he still worried that he’d go too far. You rose to your feet, pressing your lips to his in a fervent kiss you hoped would communicate exactly how much you’d enjoyed this. As you leaned against him, you felt his shoulders relax, and the movement showed you just how much tension he’d been holding all morning. When you finally broke away to see his face, he looked more relaxed than he’d been all week, and you couldn’t help smiling at how much closer to his actual age he looked when the stress was wiped from his face. 

Just then, your wristwatch beeped, reminding you that you needed to leave now if you had any hope of making it back to work on time. You pulled away from Ignis grudgingly, and he dropped a kiss on your cheek before straightening his clothing. “Thank you for the lunch, love. This was… A most pleasant distraction.” Right, you’d nearly forgotten about the food you’d brought in. Glancing at the bag on the corner of the desk, you were honestly amazed that you hadn’t knocked it to the floor at any point.  


Looking back to Ignis, you bit back a smile. You had to envy his decorum- from his appearance and demeanor, you’d never have guessed anything untoward had just occurred, had you not been the one bent over his desk. Unlocking the door, you turned back to blow one last kiss in Ignis’ direction. As you hurried through the doorway, you had to stifle a shriek as you nearly bounced off of- Oh, fucking Six, how long had The Immortal been standing there?  


Cor Leonis’ face was no more or less dispassionate than you’d ever seen it, and you tried to match his neutral expression as you nodded a greeting. As you stepped out of his way though, he turned to knock on the door you’d just come through. Ifrit’s balls, you’d really hoped he’d just been walking by. Hoping that the thick doors muffled any noise from inside and suddenly exceedingly grateful for Ignis’ habit of immediately putting himself back together after sex, you rushed down the hallway as gracefully as you could. _At least he’ll be less stressed for whatever meeting he’s about to get dragged into,_ you thought. And who knew? Perhaps he’d be inclined to punish you when he got home tonight.  



End file.
